gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Chūtora
Chūtora, also known as a Hellhound of Kai, is the middle one of the Kai Brothers. Appearance Chūtora is a Kai dog with brown fur and black stripes. He has brown/amber eyes. The differences between him and his brothers include his fur color and the missing ear. In GNG anime, he was fully brown while in the manga he has paler underbelly. Personality Chūtora is aggressive and quick-tempered, like his brothers. He turns nicer after joining the pack and getting new friends. He fights with Cross and gets furious after finding out that she's a female, attacking the other Ou dogs for sending a female in the battle. He refuses to fight Cross even if she tries to, but remarks that he will kill her if she doesn't stop. Like his brothers, Chūtora dislikes to run away from the enemy. However, like Akatora and unlike Kurotora, he knows that running is at the times better option. Chūtora gets angry if he sees disrespectfulness towards the leader. He is often annoyed by Smith in Shin Gaiden. He shows respect towards Gin by calling him supreme commander instead of calling him by his name like most of his friends do. Like all the brothers, he respects Ben greatly and would be ready to die for him. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin When Chūtora was only a month old, he and his brothers, Akatora and Kurotora, were abandoned in a box in the mountains. One day, a snake came to their box and was about to eat them. Suddenly, the three brothers killed the snake and ate it instead. They were attacked by the marten, who tried to eat them and bit out Kurotora's eye. Luckily enough, they were saved by Ben. When Ben first enters their territory, they think he's out for their prey, and do not recall him as their savior. The kai-brothers fight Ben, but Gin and Cross interfere. Chūtora fights Cross, but stops as he gets told by Gin that she is a woman. Cross grips him by the neck and tells him to fight her and to prove by killing her how strong he really is. Chūtora gets amazed by Cross' courage, and as soon as they understand that it's Ben they're fighting, they join the group. It's the kai-brothers who tell Ben about Moss and his soldiers. For a long period of time, Chūtora does not play a large role - only when they have to talk to the fighting dogs in Shikoku, where Sniper takes Chūtora and Kurotora hostage. Gin and the pack soon turn up to save them, and then the leader of the wild dogs, Bill, shows up. Chūtora and Kurotora are released after Gin beats Sniper in a fight. Chūtora is always seen with his brothers and sadly his older brother Akatora dies in the battle against Akakabuto. Chūtora survives the final battle along with his younger brother Kurotora. They stay in Ōu mountains with many of their comrades. When the mysterious wolves kidnap Cross and her puppies, Chuutora and others go to search for her. Chūtora does not enter the Palace of Reima as he is sent back to fetch the armies of Mutsu Generals, Moss and Hakurō to help. Moss leads their army into Reima's palace. Chūtora is seen cheering for his brother and later fights Gaia's soldiers. Ginga Densetsu Weed Chūtora does not appear in this series, as he has been confirmed to be deceased. Why he died is unknown, though. He has four mixed-breed sons: Shōji, Buru, Dodo and Shigure, raised by his brother Kurotora. He appears alongside his brother Akatora in the anime's ending credits. Quotes "Those who are afraid of death shall run away! For the rest I, Chūtora, give no mercy!" - Chūtora fighting Moss' soldiers. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 4 Trivia * The Three Kai-brothers' names actually come from the colors or Kai-ken coats, which are black ('Kuro'tora), red ('Aka'tora), and brown ('Chu'tora). Photo Gallery See more pictures in Chūtora (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:Kai Brothers Category:Surviving Ohu soldiers